Control
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: 2012 ONGOING REVISION. Through the eyes of crimson: he only desires one. Sakura. But Sasuke isn't so willingly to let her go. ItaxSakuxSas. Dark.
1. Crimson

**HORIMIYA**

**((**Won't there be anyone listening to this twisted fairy tale?

Once upon a time, the village doted upon its young darling.

_The legends erased her name._

She was a strange creature, colourings made of spring. ((_A woman of fine calibre, melded by the kingdom's counsel into a weapon despite her tainted lineage_))

Admired, she was. She was kept company by the village's finest elite as she reached adulthood. Once she was of age, she was sent to a country to retrieve the peace treaty ((_LIES_!)) with armed escorts and so she went...**))**

–

A simple mission turned to a vicious survival.

It was supposed to be a mission to escort a stash of forbidden scrolls to the forest-paradise village of Konoha. While they had escaped alive in the enemy territory they've snatched from, none was left unscathed. An elite nin was guided through the land with her chosen escort, something she relished in dragging them into much to their grumbling. Sakura ripped the bindings and secured it tightly. "Next time, please don't attempt to run towards exploding shurikens."

"But, Sakura_, I had it_!"

Those amazing eyes that always made him linger on a little too much softened, "I get it, Naruto. But it's better to retreat then engage in a compromised position, alright? I'm handling this." It may have ended with sternness, but Naruto grabbed her into a hug anyways.

"If you're done messing around, move it," a flat voice said. Sakura crushed the blonde's newly done bandage, who yelped in a rather high-pitched tone, as she pulled away with a catty smile directed somewhere behind him. Naruto was sweating by the time he was completely erased from the exchange.

"We would have been miles further, Sasuke, if not the times I've needed to redone your bandage. It's been taking up our time with your carelessness." Naruto burst out laughing, even as his muscles ached. He awkwardly manoeuvred his hand to angle it right and Sakura reached out without looking away to settle it again.

"You weren't sufficient enough."

"I am capable of managing this mission and you will listen, Sasuke. I am _captain_ and I won't tolerate a bridge between the team."

Kakashi came in between; another adult rated book going by its cover and so used to it that they just stared blankly at the vulnerable position a woman was in, chains wrapping her arms. For some reason, Sakura shook off a feeling. "Now, now. It's best to be friendly."

Naruto finally spoke up, "Get it right, will you. Bastard," he added for good measure, fastening a strap of weapon on his leg and tapped a foot to the ground.

"Try saying that again, yankee."

Sakura didn't bother interfering and scouted her surroundings. Naruto froze and she could imagine his ears twitching to hear things she couldn't going by the way his lined whiskers lifted in his face. She quietly waited, hands steady to unleash weapons, until he settled her. He gave her a grin and was about to set up the pace for the journey when Sasuke appeared close and shoved Sakura. "Hey!"

There was a whistle of metal and the bag was cut away from her thigh, pinning to the ground, patches of skin removed. Blood splattered and Sakura hissed, making a quick turn to disappear from the open vicinity.

Naruto flew to the trees, hands acting to make a seal. Sasuke was already gone. From their place, hands at the ready and nerves wound tight, they watched the scroll slowly unfold from its binding. Sasuke closed in on Sakura, letting her know his presence with a pressed hand on her thigh. She knew it from the heat of the curse slithering around his skin. Her eyes took in the area, trying to pinpoint the enemy. Without looking away, Sakura mouthed Naruto's name and Sasuke tapped a finger twice to indicate he was hidden. _Kakashi_. One tap. Missing. Sakura fixed her eyes on their objective, measuring the distance.

Paper rolled and rolled and rolled to a stop. They stared. Illegible writing was its text and Sakura cautiously tried to recall where she saw its familiarity. It flared dramatically, spreading past its container and went straight for them. Naruto immediately tried to deflect its pathway but it kept coming. Smoke burned and it pushed past the flames, heading straight for Sasuke. Sakura threw obstructions to its path yet it still grabbed. It bound their arms and legs to the dirt, pulling vigorously at their restraining muscles. "What the hell is this!"

Sakura forced herself to relax, the tugging subsiding to a dull throb and she still couldn't move.

Kakashi emerged from the shadows, watching with detached ache at his proud students driven to their knees. ((_They were his students. Sasuke was never going to be forgiven with the cursed seal and descendents of traitors running through his veins. Konoha would not accept such a criminal in its lands yet –_

_He was a little boy that survived the massacre and Konoha hoped to train his killer instincts. Until that shadow snatched and devoured him and he willingly embraced it to destroy Konoha._

_. . ._

_The Kyuubi punished, threatening to release itself from its vessel; losing control that Naruto could no longer contain its rage when people still whispered behind his back. His lineage made it impossible to threw him out its gate –_

_They all believed in the dying Kage's will and sheltered him. But that was until its tails were being released and its container was breaking._

_. . ._

_And Sakura was the largest threat to them all.))_

Son of a bitch, he had to do it and dammit it all if he let another faceless mask do it for him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted, baring his fangs. Red slitted eyes flared. "The scrolls are strange! I don't think it's supposed to be like this!" He snapped his mouth to the paper as if threateningly. From beside him, Sasuke grunted, enraged Sharingan spinning vigorously with his hands sealed. That was because it shut down the chakra in the body, Kakashi thought dispassionately.

"I think it activated its defense mechanism. Kakashi, cancel it!"

"No."

Amidst the struggle, they stopped.

Sakura looked dumbfounded, wide eyes ((_wicked, she was!))_ reminded of her younger years that stung his gut. It swiftly disappeared when he saw his other students. Black seals were racing over skin and tails were visibly whipping with ferocious intent. A roar ripped through the silence and Sakura flinched, knowing it was Naruto. She didn't want to look even when he demanded her attention. It was no good feeding the demon even more. Sasuke was silent and she feared the same, feeling the caged violence.

"Just wait, Kakashi," Sakura tried reasoning. "We need your help. I don't know what's happening, but the scrolls are –"

"I know what's going on, Sakura."

"Then why?" she had to shout over another roar.

"You're a threat to Konoha."

She opened her mouth to reject that, but Sasuke was chuckling menacingly. "I knew the counsel wouldn't give their forgiveness after three years. This was the first mission we've taken together in years."

"I knew Sasuke hasn't prove himself yet and doesn't exactly have a good track record," Sakura ignored his low growl, "But this is taking it to extremes! Is this done under orders? Did Tsunade-sama consent to this?"

Kakashi continued in that monotone, judging them word for word. "You're affiliated with a growing threat to Konoha and must be dealt with."

"Affiliated? Naruto has been training to control the Kyuubi with B-sensei, you know that. There's no danger he possesses to the village other than the Akatsuki!" When the name was said, a heavy tension weighed down the forest floor and eyes were wearily searching the trees. "Don't treat him like a monster," she said.

One eye slid to the left. "Look at him now."

Sakura did, straight to red coloured eyes unflinchingly even though its vessel struggled to tone down its influence, blue eyes flickering once when the woman finally looked back. "I see my friend."

"Those with strength beyond the counsel's order present a hazard to the village because of their unpredictability. The Uchiha clan was eliminated because of that."

Something clicked and Sakura screamed.

–

**((**The council did not approve of the woman's' lover and they removed the potential risk of power imbalance and so the Kingdom's elite military officer was gone by the next sunlight, his bravery known throughout the land when he ventured through the misty grounds and was forever gone.

But the lady was beloved and there were many more clamoring for her devotion. And when she was sent out on a mission, she gathered them and took off. **))**

–

"That... that means the death of the Hyuuga Neji was your doing!" Heads whipped to the distraught female. The agony twined with extreme abhorrence twisted her voice. "_You killed him." _ When Kakashi didn't answer, she screamed some more. _"You killed him!"_

"You were fucking him," Sasuke stated point-blank, a sinister curve on his lips. Naruto snarled at him, shouting to back off. "Now that he's gone, you're running back to your friends because you're lonely, aren't you."

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke!" Naruto roared, multitude of voices overlapping in layers. It shook the forest.

"To hell with that, I was the one she came running to."

"You always believe you're living in the past, Sasuke," the blonde growled, "But it isn't. Get it in your head, bastard!"

Kakashi dispassionately watched the two monsters snarling and growling at each other, wondering if he could end it now but he wanted closure and he owed it to them to say their final words. The lone female in the midst of it all was silent and shaking. The copy-nin slipped his hands on his weapons.

She didn't care to listen. Everything drowned to a single point. "You killed Neji, _damn you!"_ Her voice was raw, the unmistakable despair of the night the messenger came and she had broken down once the door slammed shut. Naruto grunted, struggling to reach and comfort his teammate. A warning shuriken stopped his progress, cutting another line to his cheek.

Red eyes targeted the trees.

Kakashi motioned his hands, trees rustling and they froze. More animal masks surrounded them, robes fluttering as they took position and chanted. Something drained in their system, forcing them to bow.

_((That bitch, fate, repaid their cruelty and ruined their course.))_

A summon killed off the scroll's bindings and Sasuke disappeared from view. There was a ripping sound and a scream as blood burst and one of the masked nin fell. A second later, Naruto escaped. And then Sakura stayed, red markings pressed on human skin.

Naruto ground his teeth, memories flooding back. _Finally, finally, finally! When he had friends, ((they may have bitched and stabbed but they were around him and by the gods he would not be left alone again where a caged beast purred for its release –))_. Something dark flared cajoling to his temperament that soothed and embraced him. His body moved to crouch down on all fours, animalistic instinct disregarding human disposition.

Tails were visibly forming, flaring. Crystal blue melted to sharp ruby, narrowing to target. Naruto launched to it and he was lost to the violence.

–

**((**Listen carefully, because there was a demon with red eyes always around the lady. See, she was cast away from the misgivings of the jealous queen! But what the counsel didn't anticipate that there were more demons always lurking around the lady.

Hmm? Which one you ask? Aah it's–**))**

–

She was swiftly scooped up in Sasuke's arms, missing the attack of an angry fist. While he snatched her, he directed a sharp swing at the mask, revealing gold hair and sharp blue eyes.

"What..."

The older woman charged, fist held high. Sakura immediately retaliated and the ground burst on impact.

_((He turned her soul into an empty doll set out for revenge.))_

Sasuke focused on another, clashing swords with a faced mask knowing Sakura could handle herself. There was a violent burst of chakra and earth debris flying everywhere that Sasuke grunted, twisting his arm to drag the shinobi down with him and positioned himself to crack the neck.

Blood dripped from her hands. She stared incredulously. Sakura started when she realized there was a warm glow that signaled her body was rejuvenating. Beyond her, a body twitched. Sakura blindly took out a kunai and swiftly flicked her wrist but it pinned the earth when Kakashi swept the body away.

Sakura trembled, eyes wide and teary like a lost child. "Kakashi... she's okay, isn't she?" Kakashi grimly looked away. The Hokage was severely injured and with two inhumane creatures rallying behind Sakura, most of the elite nin wiped away, there was no way to win this. "Answer me!" Hands shook and soon her body lost control of its own sanity and charged towards the duo.

–

**((**Jealousy? No, that's not why the lady was feared. Behind those gentle eyes, was another demon in the lady**.))**

–

Uchiha Sasuke cursed, ridding his hands of the corpse and launched himself towards the crazed female. He forcibly dragged her down to the ground and pressed his body down to keep her from flailing. He took hold of her wrist and bit down on the vein. Sakura yelped, blinking rapidly to regain her surroundings. There was no need for colour but there was something familiar in the depths of heartless eyes that reminded her _((– of bottomless snow white, and that it was gone but whywhywhy was there no body –)) _of something she could evoke and been wanting to see again since the day she lost his warmth.

There was more fury building, hands broke their hold and she used her strength to smack him away but he kept coming back, hands everywhere to hold her down and Sakura didn't like it. Those spinning commas spun and stared down then purposely nudged his hips down hers and something in her stilled. "Calm, Sakura." When she was starting to make sense of reality again, he eased away.

Her grip tightened for a split second before they relaxed and cool air brushed her bangs away, heat leaving her stone cold when, at the corner of her eye, she caught movement then saw red again. Sakura was about to move when the man stood behind her back, that curse filling the air so strongly that she was warm again. Still, her vision narrowed down to that one body.

Calloused hands attached themselves on her skin and she looked up, blood obscuring her vision to see onyx eyes behind those dark tresses. "Sakura," the voice so deep she almost shivered, "Stop." She must've murmured his name because he answered with, "Yes."

So quickly Sakura forgets the violence she committed as she shoved him off to tend to Naruto. Sasuke didn't blink. He only halted her progress, ignoring her snapped command, to wipe away the blood sliding down her arms. She looked at him straight in the eye and didn't thank him. Sakura found Naruto resting beneath a tree, coated with sweat and blood, eyes fading back to their crystal blue.

Sasuke was blankly staring after her.

_((No mercy for the damned))_

He turned his attention elsewhere.

Sakura was limping to crouch in front of the blonde while receding fangs peeked out with a cheery smile. Sakura was looking worried even as Naruto was chuckling, saying, "No problem in my end."

Sakura looked at him then brought a hand to his face. There was a burst of violent chakra behind her and Sakura paused. There was a snap and Sasuke was seated beside her, calmly binding the injured nin who sniffed at his help. Sakura let them be; knowing Naruto would end up as a mummy if he wanted to seal the wounds himself, and faced away. The forest was as still as it had been, removed of the killing intent suffocating its trees.

"We'll need to move soon."

It was quiet, only rusting clothes and exchanged banter before they agreed, "Yes, captain." And she smiled.

–

Sakura brushed the tangled mess of her hair away from her face when she resurfaced. She scrubbed her face, enjoying the cool water. She heard noises back at camp but she didn't think anything of it. As long as Naruto and Sasuke was on guard, there was a less chance of being followed as they hid their trails ever since leaving the forest. Sasuke had appeared nearby moments ago and she ignored him. It wasn't until blood scented off his direction that she looked.

Sasuke was scrubbing his hands, face impassive as the water darkened. There was a hint of annoyance as he looked down. He reached behind him to grasp the fabric and pulled the cloth off. Muscles rippled, strong and hard, glistening with sweat and blood. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, keeping it there and dispassionately eyed the forest. Then he gave his attention to her. His eyes dropped to the enticing curve of her shoulder and she could imagine his teeth on her skin, locking on and the pleasurable burn bringing her back to reality. Sakura purposely let her locks cover her skin but that dark gaze still lingered. "I told you to take watch, Sasuke."

"I am."

Her eyes narrowed, disregarding the short lust-induced instantly. "Out there with Naruto. There's no reason for you to be here."

"The captain leaves herself vulnerable," Sasuke said, sounding far off. He directed his gaze right beyond her shoulder, where he disposed of the rouge nins trailing them. Last minute, they decided to ambush Sakura and he broke their necks in return. One fought back and Sasuke took out his sword for a quick eradication, blood spilling. It was her fault that he needed to wash.

"I knew you would handle them." Sakura grabbed her clothes, walking past him as he impassively eyed her figure. He remained in place, while she dawned her attire with leisure. "You shouldn't leave Naruto alone," she admonished and Sasuke scoffed. "He still hasn't recovered. The scroll sapped a lot of his chakra from the way the Kyuubi kept feeding him more." Her ridged calmness over the situation and perfect control of chakra hadn't done a ton of damage to her body. But Sasuke looked at her under his bangs, knowing she had lost herself later. She refused to talk about their unspoken agreement and her sanity so she walked away.

"You shouldn't baby him."

She didn't turn. "The only thing holding him down here is our friendship."

"That's not what we're doing."

Sakura knew what he meant but she answered, "You're right, you're being a jackass than a friend. I wonder if he even considers you one." she snapped.

"Hyuuga did the same thing before, didn't he."

Her body flushed, flashing back to strong hands drifting down her body, pale eyes intent on hers as she moved above him. To a much further extent, Sakura thought quietly, missing his warmth. "That's none your business."

Sasuke was undeterred but kept his usual silence. Like a dark shadow, he kept track of her movements, trailing behind her. While he distanced himself, she was grateful for the support.

**((**The demon was watching and watching.

And this was what it thought**...))**

–

_Through the eyes of crimson; _

_Forest green told of her origins, brimming with vitality when she looked at him. _

_A hand lazily drawled over quivering skin, fascinatingly transfixed on the peach hue lighting with faint red, blood racing under._

_A low warning sound. She said his name, long forgotten and forbidden to utter and it pleased him that she did. That particular sound, a mixture of rise and fall of syllables, the letters of his name; she said it so easily. _

_"Do you want something from me?"_

_Her movements were precise, fluid and graceful in one movement to provoke him._

_It drove him mad. _

–

**((**Who else knew? Why, maybe one or two but that one or two is buried beneath the earth**.))**

In an attempt to infiltrate a civilian village, Sakura rid herself of weapons, tucking them discreetly away. Naruto didn't want to be without his weapons and equipment until she wrestled him into submission. Sasuke followed her and the blonde began to pack it around his body. "Let's rest here for a few nights before we get moving. I don't want this village being endangered because of us," Sakura had said. They entered the village gate, civilians chatter filling the air. It smelt strongly of the sea.

Now, she wandered the streets. Sakura was disturbed to note her lapses during battles, something she kept tightly restrained and quiet until she could be alone afterwards. Neji was the one who found her and usually took her in his arms to quiet her down. It was one of the reasons why she didn't want to be placed in a team with her comrades. Being emotionally driven had affected her performance and she didn't want this reported to the higher ups. Neji was slow to agree, always so rational but her ruthlessness did have its advantages and that he took responsibility for her. But both hadn't counted on their growing intimacy.

_Maybe they did know anyway. The village has eyes and ears everywhere,_ Sakura thought tiredly. She still couldn't believe her hands could have slaughtered anyone so ruthlessly no matter how deserving. _She did her job well after all._

"Hey, hey, check this out! Look, no hands!" There was a bark of laughter and children's giggles and Sakura banished all those dark thoughts to investigate what Naruto had done now. She was surprised to see Sasuke involved, a child trying to climb on his leg as he executed a simple genjutsu, making the flower disappear.

She smiled down at a little girl, walking near. "What's going on here?"

"Sakura! He cancelled the jutsu and all children tackled on him, "Gah! Help me!"

With a wry smile on her lips, she left. Their cries escalated, as did Naruto's, and Sakura wondered if she could ever have the brief moment of utter freedom laced with silliness again. Her generation of nins had quickly blackened as they rose the ranks and withdrew onto themselves every time they returned from a mission; she could remember Hinata keeping her company when she was at the Hyuuga manor. Even then, she rarely saw them now. Perhaps it was her doing too, Sakura thought. Suffocating herself under a myriad of missions to rid herself of the emptiness she felt when _he_ passed. There was a light step and Sakura knew Sasuke was trailing her. "Are you done?"

He grunted. A sheen of sweat slicked over skin, his demanding leader ordering the simplest duty turned out to be the most taxing. But at least now, they were secure. "It will last for a day."

"That's fine. I mapped out the surroundings and scouted the people. There's another village due south. We'll be taking the unused route," she said faintly, anticipating the ambushes already. "Inform Naruto." But he didn't leave, not even when she ventured past the barrier he put up. "Stop following me," she muttered, annoyed. He ignored her. Then, quickly the air was heavy with _so much power_ that she was nearly brought to her knees before it disappeared completely. Sakura hitched a breathe, stumbling a step forward.

"Brother."

Sharingan immediately activated. The cursed seal spreading over his eyes. "_Y_o_u bastard!"_

Sakura slowly twisted her body, chaotic emotions stiffening her muscles.

And that was when she knew she made a mistake.

–

**((**And that was how the lady met the demons.**))**


	2. Exchange

**Lalalalalala. I made this story out of boredom when I was in a dark mood. So I really don't know what I'm writing, just typing what's on my mind. For those confused, Itachi just wants Sakura and Konoha wants to get rid of Team 7 because they may be to dangerous. Blah blah blah, ItaxSakuxSasu. Lalalala**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_In exchange for the power he seeks_

_Now holds the eyes of the devil_

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

_Sasuke_

Those eyes. Alluring and seductive. All Uchiha's have them.

_Uchiha_ Itachi.

'_Oh crap,'_

Sakura groaned.

-

-

_So captivating._

-

-

She tried to break away; desperately searching for another object to look at. But as she did so, she could still feel the burning gaze of his as if he was actually physically touching her. Her eyes kept drifting back to his. Unbreakable.

Emerald clashed with unknown onyx.

His stare, as if tempting her to go with him…or maybe more. She shivered inwardly. Three black comas spun rapidly. So familiar. This was the older Uchiha. Much more dangerous than the younger.

-

Does that mean much more_ sexier_?

-

Mentally, she wondered if there was a higher lever of Sasuke. And as she kept her gaze locked with his, she knew there was.

She suddenly found herself in another dimension.

Sakura knew.

_Kakashi-sensei, _she overheard_, had been through this._

Suddenly she was afraid. Was he gong to harm her? Black and red clouds filled her vision. Her mind suddenly felt heavy.

Sasuke stood in front of her, blocking their gazes. He seemed more livid. Sakura blinked, shaking her head; her mind spun back to reality. Despite the fact that he had been battling, she could still smell the dark, spicy scent of him. He turned his head to the side, looking at her. She stared back.

_-_

_Drawn back into past_

_A girl could still see the promise of revenge_

_Written in the eyes of black_

_Now holds the secret of passion_

-

Her jaw would've dropped if the given situation weren't so intense. _What….._.? Was that her imagination? Her mind did a replay but she couldn't think straight. He smirked and her cheeks flushed. He averted his gaze back to his _brother_.

-

_A smile given by an angel_

_A glare by a beast_

_He protects what he possess_

_Not even a look could be given_

_Or death will be the price_

-

What the-

-_Come with me._

_-Don't touch her!_

_-Sakura…_

_- You love me still _

_- Don't let go._

_- Run!_

_- Hold my hand._

-_Stay away from him_

is going on?

"_Sakura!"_

Snapping out of her trance, her first instinct was to scream, "Sasuke!" And before her eyes, in mid-air, was Sasuke, defying gravity. Blood spluttered against her cheek and a large cloud of dust swept through the arena. Her hair blowing wildly against the wind, her vision clouded, but she could still sense the two familiar chakra's coursing through her veins. "Sasuke?"

She panicked. But still didn't move. It was still dangerous. The elder Uchiha was still around them. Somewhere. She tried to concentrate, build up her energy and start to look for Sasuke. But her legs weren't responding. _Move! _She suddenly moved, going to the direction of wherever Sasuke's body was flying. The dust settled and she could see a faint outline of a body against a tree, shoulders slumped and head down.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi was close. She could feel his approaching chakra. She knelt down the almost knocked out Sasuke. With gentleness, she carefully lifted his head and check his pulse, her chakra already blending with his wounds, healing. "Sasuke, you'll make it. Just stay awake."

His footsteps were silent but she could hear the small thuds against the ground. She hurried the healing process. So many injuries. But the Hokage taught her well. Sasuke shifted his head to the side and watched her stern face. "…Sakura…" The faintest whisper that Sakura thought the wind whispered against her cheek. She looked up, healing the last of his wounds. His mouth was moving but no words were spoken.

"Sasuke?"

He shook his head. He slowly lifted his arm and drew her closer, despite his recent injuries. He whispered again, so slowly and against her cheek that she shivered at the closeness and sweet pain that shot down to her spine at the contact. She listened carefully, making out every word.

Slowly, she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun."

And that was when she felt the air being knocked out of her from behind and seeing the growling face of the younger Sasuke.

* * *

In a daze, Sakura tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. A layer of silky sheets enveloped her. She turned her head to the side. _Huh. No light._ She tried to sit up only to realize her body wouldn't move. _Oh shit_

She heard a door creak open and she could see the light illuminating from the outside and saw a figure standing. As soon as she saw, the door closed. Footsteps approached her, echoing against the air. A new scent hit her senses. She gulped. Panicked, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Sakura."

She would have screamed if her body wasn't trembling so much for her to concentrate. She could sense a presence behind her before the footsteps resounded once again; going around the bed to her. Frantically, she commanded her hand to move even with the slightest inch to her weapons pouch. _Oh come on!_

Then the echoing ceased. Right in front of her. She could tell he was towering over her from the body heat and _common sense._ Sakura didn't open her eyes and kept still. The figure still wouldn't move either. Then she felt the bed shift and she realized two arms put their weight on it, resting. It was like a staring contest. _Or more like a patience contest_

Curiosity got the better of her and her eyes deceived her.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

And that was how everything begun.


	3. Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**I get it that some people are confused: SO here's the story line: Konoha, (the Hokage), wants to get rid of Team 7 because they've gotten too strong and might betray them like Orochimaru and Itachi. To do that, Kakashi agrees to lead them into an ambush mission and try to kill them. But Team 7's inner demons were way to strong and to make it worse, ITACHI was there and kidnapped Sakura because of...later on chapters. So Sasuke is all mad and jealous and need to get power so they try to release their inner demons and get back Sakura and revenge. PLEASE CONTINUE WITH ME!**

**Ahem: there'll be sexual content from the chapters including this and after. You've been warned.**

_

* * *

_

_Scarred as a child when blood was shed upon him,_

_Now walks the earth with vengeance,_

_Killing anyone in his path_

_He gets what he wants_

-

-

"_You're not strong enough."_

-

-

"_Please, Sasuke-kun, stay!"_

-

-

"Damn you, Itachi!"

The heated younger Uchiha growled, throwing several shurikens, kicking trees as dummies and punching the earthy ground. He let out a raging shout when he threw he thought he saw a misty Itachi smirking in front of a tree. Naruto managed to block and dodge every move directed to him, despite his extent of injuries inflicted on his body. "Oi, watch where you're directing your sexual frustration, Sasuke!" That only served double the amount of weapons thrown.

Naruto fell to the ground, his head bowed down in extreme exhaustion. His panting uneven, glaring down at the ground. "Look, teme, I know that you blame yourself for what happened to Sakura…" he paused waiting for a reaction, "But what's happened, we can't do anything about that."

"Shut up."

He needn't to comment and left his comrade to let out his frustration. He limped, holding his bruised arm; his face strained with effort to keep walking. _If only Sakura was here… I would've been able to take Itachi on…and maybe…maybe Sakura wouldn't have been taken…_He rested against a tree, panting heavily and threw his head back, squinting his eyes at the glaring light.

He closed his eyes momentarily, until he felt a presence in front of him. He snapped his eyes open and caught sight of the cruel smirk of Sasuke Uchiha. "Heh. You should know, dobe, _Itachi_ has her. And remember, the only reason she was taken was because the Hokage and Kakashi was assigned to kill us. They rejected us from Konoha. _Especially you_,"

-

_Shunned away from his home_

_Fearing the demon sleeping within him_

_Not offering any sympathy towards the cursed fate_

_The effort restraining him from releasing the fury once again_

_-_

He smirked maliciously when he felt the sudden burst of chakra from the Kyuubi container. Naruto's hair flew wildly against the air, his clothes flapping uncontrollably when he started to struggle against the force threatening to release. "They don't want _you_."

-

_Taken away from his own kind_

_To exterminate the demon within_

_His fate unaccepted by the humans of this world_

_That was his reality_.

-

The Uchiha's prodigy smirk turned into a nasty snarl, "And because you were useless, Sakura was taken away!"

-

_Rejection_

"_Stay away from us, demon!"_

-

Naruto let out a gasp of air, his body rolling and arching off the ground. His Konoha band came off around his head, his blonde spikes free. He rolled on the ground until his stomach was on the ground and he struggled with vain to stand, only to feel a sharp pain where the seal was placed. He could feel enormous amounts of energy spreading from one place throughout his body. He let out a gasp and keeled over; his body shivering. _…let me free…sleep eternally from the dirty earth…_ The voice…so tempting his eyes were lowering with every breath. …_Just sleep…_

His gaze was hazy but he could see the smug face of the Uchiha. He let out a growl. This was his point of weakness and Sasuke could easily just set him off with the right words. The villagers were right…he was a destructive weapon for all the wrong reasons. Naruto slowly came to his knees, struggling against the familiar chakra merging with his. He looked at his hands, panting, when he thought he saw chains attached and slowly breaking away.

_-_

_Disgrace_

"_You stained Konoha with bloodshed!"_

-

He kept his eyes at source that made him lost control; black comas spun rapidly in blood red eyes, intimidating and killing.

_Sharingan_

Naruto growled, "Sasuke."

The said name watched the scene in front of him. He was close to releasing Naruto's inner demon. He looked at the chakra formed tails. Five. _All for Sakura_. He kept his unique ability for any warnings. "Sakura's taken away from us…our village betrayed us….no one wants us." His hand twitched, a sudden urge to kill. He smirked, "What do you want to do?" He placed his hand suggestively on his katana.

Naruto stood there, still panting. His eyes wide with what's happening. All those words hit him so hard. His body trembled with an urge to do something. But what? His eyes went to the hand that lay on the sword.

_Kill…_

_Kill them…_

_KILL THEM ALL!!_

_-_

_An angel's cry of despair_

_Unheard of by her two loyal companions_

_Silently weeping _

_Of the fate that they choose to lead_

_-_

* * *

Every trait that the Uchiha's possess has, marks their own clan are their eyes. 

-

_Sharingan_

_-_

_Mangekyou Sharingan _

_-_

_Deep black orbs_

-

_You can't look away_

-

"What need am I for you, Uchiha?"

He stayed silent for a moment, studying her face. When he made no move, she tried to raise her hand to slap his close face but figured she couldn't do so in the first place. She still struggled, "For god's sake, don't just stand there! At least do something!" When he didn't respond, her glare to him matched the Hokage. "Jeez, Uchiha, don't stand there looking like an idiot," she muttered, looking up at him. Sakura titled her head to the side, watching his face. The curve of his chin, the tempting lips, the lines beneath his eyes that played like scars and she raised her gaze to his eyes.

He leaned in close to her, she turned her head to the side but found the effort useless. He rested his head on the crook her neck; his hot breath fanning her neck. She blushed. She felt the bed shift and the sudden weight above her. His arms came from gripping her hips up to her arms, causing her to shiver. His legs tangling with hers, warming her instantly.

_**Her inner self grinned.**_

When she felt his lower part of his body press intimately against hers, she started to panic, "Hey! Hands off!" she started to squirm, but his hands gripped hers again, growling in her ear, "Don't do that." She blushed at the deep meaning and obeyed. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered quietly, her body still while he continued his ministrations. Since when did Uchiha Itachi, an S-class criminal, touch a woman so intimately?

…_**You know you want it…**_

She let out a squeak when he placed his lips on her neck. "H-hey!" Itachi gently bit her neck emitting a squeak from the girl. He licked the wound he made, his hands holding on hers, entwining them together. He felt her body relax against his hold. His knee slowly parted her quivering knees and his hand traveled down. She gasped, feeling tears threatening to spill, "Please don't…"

…_**You've been waiting for someone to do this…let's face it: Sasuke would never go beyond what he already does. Make him lose control…**_

He suddenly went off her, leaving her breathless. He stood proudly beside the bed and slowly leaned down again, she shut her eyes tightly. But he only whispered one word before leaving,

"Itachi."

_

* * *

Blood_

-

-

The sight of red.

It splattered in their faces, staining their innocence; a new change.

-

_It excites them._

-

It's their closest connection with Sakura.

Red and white.

_Pink_

Sasuke was surrounded by several corpses in his wake; their scent and blood stained on his face_. His face_. Grinning sadistically, wiping the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. He bit his right thumb, loving the way his blood spilled into his mouth. _Just like Sakura._ He imagined the flawless skin of hers, his teeth scraping against her skin before sinking down in her flesh; her mouth crying out his name.

He slashed several trees to keep out of his path. He needed …_ wanted_ Sakura. This was hell for him. He let out a growl, trying to block out the several thoughts occupying his mind. It was too much for him to bear…_because it was Sakura_

-

_Skin so flawless like an angel_

_Hair that felt it was weaved by silk_

_Body so perfect that it was thought she was carved by the heavens_

_Reincarnated into a human body_

_Her name was Sakura_

_And she was his paradise._

-

Sasuke could feel their fear, smirking cruelly. So sinful. He committed more than enough sins to be accepted into the gates of heaven. He doesn't care. He'll make earth a living hell.

-

_Death_

-

They like it. They like it because they experience it everyday.

_Once it starts…you can't stop it._

-

"Naruto."

-

What's the best way to describe him?

Cheerful

Happy

Strong when he wants to be

Kind

Stupid

Annoying

-

-

-

-

_**Wrong**_

He, himself, would've laughed at the list people would put him under. But even though he was laughing, his inner self was laughing with a malicious thought of killing all those people; his hands stained with their blood. His hand twitched. He wanted to kill again. It was like a drug, once the thought was in his mind, he would kill. Where was the Naruto everyone knew? Who would all of his power to help them if they were in danger?

-

_He never existed._

-

It was all a mask…he couldn't let people see his inner self; malicious and sinful. He wouldn't risk being kicked out of the village…because then all of his control would slip and he would be loose and kill all those villagers. He couldn't do that. Why?

-

_Because they were people he still cared about._

-

One of those people who he cared about stuck by him, in missions where he would seldom lose control and drive himself out of society. She would stay by him. He was always ashamed of himself of his thoughts. She just listened and said nothing. She didn't run away, she didn't think of his as disgusting. She just hugged him.

Naruto knew people kept their distance away from because of his past. But this girl also knew and she would still walk around the village with him, ignoring the glances. Once, when someone pointed out that he was a demon on the loose, she sent him into the emergency room. She was special to him.

-

_Sakura_

-

Not that way, though.

There was another girl.

She did all the same things Sakura had done. But she was different. She couldn't do anything that Sakura would do like sending someone into the hospital. But she was different to him in a way he wanted someone to feel about him. She admired him, liked him in a way that something could happen. Her name was Hinata. Vaguely, he wondered if she knew about the ambush mission. She did spend all those times with him, either at his house or hers, training grounds or the ramen shop.

_**Or she was just sorry for your pathetic life.**_

-

Kyuubi.

He bent over. Naruto let out gasps of air, his hands grasped the dirt harshly, gritting his mouth from yelling out. His body was shivering. The amount of chakra was engulfing him, dizzying him but he could feel his inner self grinning at the power.

_You know you want it._

_Those people… who made your life miserable…_

_**Kill them.**_

-

-

-

-

-

And he lost control.

Konoha was silent. The only noise was the hospital, scurrying around a single room. "Hokage-sama needs more nurses!" They rushed in and out of the surgical room, blood staining their white garment. In the room lay Tsunade, Kakashi next to her, in the verge of the death.

"Konoha…is in…danger."

Kakashi lay, his eyes dropping to an eternal sleep he craved for every time he thought of them. But he knew he would have to wake up again and face the nightmare that was approaching. But for now…he would just enjoy the darkness enveloping him. "Kakashi-san!"

-

_Sleep_

-

Tsunade, stronger than him, manage to cure some of her own vitals before letting other experienced medic-nins taking over her tired state. Her mouth barely moved but they could hear her words clearly, stopping them in their tracks and their fears rose. "…Team 7…protect Konoha…they're coming…" she let her body fall to the seductiveness of the dark. "…soon…"

* * *

**Preview**

_When he pulled back, she looked into his eyes. His Sharingan was deactivated. "Sasuke…?" He grinned wickedly. "Thank you for your help, Sakura-chan." _

_"Are you…back?" _

_"…Yes." _

_"So…" _

_He devilishly smirked, "You're the only purest kind, Sakura." _

_- _

_Constantly on missions, she would always offer him her blood when he was on the brink of losing control. She'd give her life to both of them. Naruto and Sasuke. The highest positions there is. A-class and S-class missions were their choices. They'd always go for S-class missions**. Because that's when they can unleash themselves without anyone knowing**. _


End file.
